


Sinking

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon, LJ Community black_pearl_sails, Prompt Fic, final wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Will Turner is dying...





	

I can hear men over on the other ship call out. I can hear that hideous wind blowing above me, rocking the ship beneath. I feel as though a great weight has fallen on me. My blood seeps out of my mortal wound. But there is nothing to stop the inevitable. In the end, I know Jack will care for her. He loves her and she him. It’s all that matters now. That she has someone. I can hear the ocean come nearer, seeping up to take to me into its oblivious embrace. I am ready to meet my end.


End file.
